


I Can See What You Want Me To See

by debarouchi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek and Stiles are Mates, First Time, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debarouchi/pseuds/debarouchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter loves taunting his nephew, but he's also wanted revenge on Stiles since he helped Derek and Scott kill Peter at the end of S1. He kidnaps Stiles to cause them both trouble. Two birds with one stone and all that. Unbeknownst to them, he's just given Derek and Stiles the prompt they needed to realize what they mean to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See What You Want Me To See

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed and sleepy, so apologies if I missed anything. Found this sitting on my hard drive so I just started typing to see where it went. 
> 
> Fic title from lyrics of Close To You - Neon Trees.

“You’re never going to find him.” 

Derek growls, struggling to force back the roar he wants to let loose. He watches Peter stalk around the cleared yard and digs his claws into his own hands. 

“You shouldn’t have given up your Alpha status,” Peter taunts. He glances down at the ground and smirks. “He could be anywhere.” 

“Peter.” Derek’s fangs are heavy in his mouth and he’s nearly panting. “Where the hell is he?” 

“Derek.” Peter smiles, ignoring the anger in his nephew’s voice. “I’m not telling you.” 

“I swear to God. When I find him, I’m going to kill you.” 

“Again?” Peter raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest. “What do you think Scott is going to do when he finds out you lost his human?” 

“I didn’t _lose_ him, you _took_ him,” Derek grits out. “I made sure he was safe. You kidnapped him from my loft.” 

“That kid really does need to learn to keep his mouth shut. I’ve been wanting to silence him for a long time.” Peter rolls his eyes and walks forward, stopping just in front of Derek. “Trust me Derek, you’re not going to be able to hear him no matter how loud he screams.” 

Derek grabs Peter by the shirt and jaw to pull him in close. He roars in his face and lets his claws draw blood. “This isn’t some joke. You’re playing with an innocent kid’s life.”

“Innocent!” Peter tries to pull back, only slumping to the ground when Derek drops his hand away. “He’s hardly innocent, dear nephew. He helped you kill me.” 

“You deserved it,” Derek mutters. He takes a deep breath and forces himself to calm down. “Just tell me where he is.” 

Peter stands and spins in a slow circle. “Maybe he’s closer than you think.”

Derek closes his eyes, and stands still. He measures his breaths and lets his senses take over. There is a faint noise he can hear and when he opens his eyes, he finds himself alone in the clearing. 

Peter is gone, probably gone somewhere to pat himself on the back for causing Derek more problems. Whatever the reason is that prompted Peter to leave, Derek doesn’t care. 

Stiles has been here, sometime in the recent past. Derek breathes in through his nose and lets Stiles’ scent envelope him. He glances around, knowing it’s too easy that Peter would have left something as obvious as freshly turned dirt to lead him to Stiles’ forced hiding place. 

There is a vibration in Derek’s hip pocket; he ignores it, knowing it’s either his or Stiles’ phone. Probably Scott wondering why neither of them have checked in. 

The distraction subsides and he eventually prowls closer to the tree line, sure that he will find something there to lead him to Stiles. 

His stomach starts to turn as he realizes how long Stiles may have been missing. He left Stiles at the loft nearly two hours ago to follow up a lead after he told Stiles it was too dangerous for a weak human. The regret of his last words makes his stomach churn but he pushes that to the side for the moment. When Stiles is back, Derek can apologize. He clings to that knowledge as he makes his way slowly through the trees. 

Derek stops again and inhales. The noise he heard earlier is louder now and after a moment, he recognizes it. Stiles’ heartbeat.

His teeth lengthen and his claws grow in an instinctive response to Stiles’ being in danger. 

The beat of Stiles’ heart is slowing and he feels his own speed up in response as if it’s trying to compensate for the sluggish function of Stiles’ vital signs. 

“Stiles. I’m coming,” Derek mutters, almost absently, as he looks closely at the ground. Only five feet in front of him he sees what he’s looking for. 

The moonlight shows the slightest sign of a disturbance, and as he curses Peter, Derek rushes closer. He kicks at the leaves and groans when he sees what looks like an abandoned and run down underground entrance. 

Derek squats down and pulls open the creaky wooden gate. He peers inside and can only just see a hint of light. As a last resort, he pulls both phones from his pocket and leaves them on the ground before he climbs down, hoping that Scott will get Danny to track the GPS if Derek can’t get Stiles out on his own.

The roughly dug out tunnel gets narrower the further he goes underground and while Stiles’ heart beat reassures him of his presence, he’s not sure what to expect. 

Suddenly he turns a corner and there is a wide open space in front of him, Stiles is sprawled, clearly unconscious, in the middle of the area, highlighted by a small flashlight. He stumbles towards him, his wolf crying out inside, and falls to his knees. 

“Stiles? Come on Stiles. You need to wake up now.” Derek rests his hand on Stiles’ forehead and pulls the gag in his mouth off with the other hand. “I’m so sorry he did this to you,” he whispers. 

Derek’s wolf is whining now, desperate for Stiles to wake and reassure them of his safety. He forces the wolf to be silent and concentrates on assessing Stiles’ body for injuries. There is a bruise on his cheekbone and a lump on the back of his head. 

“I really am going to kill him,” Derek grits out. He glances back at the width of the tunnel and contemplates how to get Stiles out. Peter had obviously dragged his unconscious body down here and Derek would rather harm himself before he does the same thing. 

Derek reaches out and gently slides his hands under Stiles’ back and knees. He slowly stands with his precious cargo and steps sideways into the opening. He leaves behind the abandoned flashlight, and carries Stiles bridal style, slowly side stepping the whole way. His heart feels like it’s in his throat as he hopes for Stiles to wake. 

The speed of Stiles’ heart is picking up and that settles Derek’s wolf a little. In most circumstances, Derek would wonder about how invested in this outcome his wolf is but at the moment his priority is getting Stiles some oxygen and to a safe place before he goes after his uncle. 

Derek can’t help but breath a sigh of relief when he feels fresh air on his face as he finally clears the tunnel. Stiles is a dead weight in his arms and he sinks to his knees in the dried leaves that cover most of the Hale land. 

“Stiles?” Derek shakes him softly and maneuvers them so that Stiles is resting across his body with his head on Derek’s thigh. 

Stiles doesn’t move but he’s starting to regain some color in his skin and his breathing is less shallow. He looks like he’s sleeping instead of struggling to keep himself alive. 

“You found him.” 

Derek startles at the whispered words, so focused on Stiles that he hadn’t noticed Peter’s reappearance. He growls low and under his breath as Peter takes a step closer. 

Peter freezes and raises his hands. He seems to take in Derek’s partial shift and takes a step back. “Derek? I’m not going to hurt him,” he says, voice surprisingly soft. 

Derek curls his body over Stiles and sneers at his uncle. “You’ve already hurt him enough.” 

“How did you find him?” Peter asks. He takes another step back, frowning when Derek’s wolf fully recedes. 

“Heartbeat,” Derek mutters. He rests his hand over Stiles’ chest, relieved to feel his heart beat nearly back to normal. 

“Do you know you just came close to shifting?” 

“What are you talking about?” Derek stares up at Peter, frustrated. “You kidnapped Stiles, you could’ve killed him and your muttering about my wolf?” 

“Your eyes were red, Derek.” 

Derek snorts. “Don’t lie to me, Peter. You know what I gave up to save Cora.” 

“You don’t even understand what’s happening here, do you?” 

Stiles whimpers slightly before he settles again, face turned into the denim covering Derek’s thigh. 

“I don’t have time for this.” Derek reaches out for their phones, still on the ground. “I’ll deal with you later but I need to get Stiles to safety.”

“Away from me? Is that what you mean by safety?” 

“Yes,” Derek says bluntly. His hand tightens on Stiles’ body. “I don’t know what you were trying to prove Peter, but if you do this again, Scott and I won’t show any mercy.” 

Peter laughs, the sudden and loud noise shattering the stillness of the night. “Scott no longer has anything to do with this. He’s your pack, not Scott’s.” 

“Derek?” 

“Hey,” Derek murmurs, looking down at Stiles. He rubs Stiles’ chest and helps him to sit up a little as he clears his throat and takes some deep breaths. 

Stiles rubs his face and stiffens when he looks up. He huddles back against Derek’s body and watches Peter. “You knocked me out. Is that how I got out here?” 

“He’s not going to hurt you again,” Derek says, voice heavy with guilt. “I won’t let him.” 

“This wasn’t your fault,” Stiles says quietly. He coughs a little and lets his head drop back to Derek’s chest. 

Peter smirks, meeting Derek’s eyes. “For a born wolf, you’re very slow to understand things about yourself.” 

“You might be close to the only family I have left but don’t think I won’t come after you for hurting Stiles.” 

“Does it ever occur to you why you’re so protective, dear nephew?” 

“Spit it out,” Derek growls impatiently. He absently runs his thumb in circles over Stiles’ chest. “We don’t have time for your cryptic mutterings.” 

“Look at yourself, Derek. You’re protectively holding a teenage boy who has done nothing but taunt and frustrate you since you met. Doesn’t that seem odd to you?” 

“He saved me. Multiple times.” 

“What’s he talking about?” Stiles mumbles. He’s still watching Peter warily, and Derek can’t help but feel the same way. 

“Oh, Derek. Wake up!” Peter looks up at the moon and rolls his eyes. “Listen to what your senses are telling you.” 

Derek stays stubbornly quiet and waits Peter out.

“You shouldn’t have even been able to find the boy, Derek. He was below ground, gagged, and unconscious. His heartbeat should not have been audible to you. Unless you were an Alpha.”

“I’ve always recognized his and Scott’s heartbeats.” 

“Yes, you most likely would have in the past. When you were an _Alpha_. You gave up that spark. Until now. Finding him tonight, and letting your wolf claim him, if you knew it or not, has given you back part of that spark.”

“That’s impossible.” Derek gets to his knees and carefully maneuvers Stiles to his feet. They stand for a moment as Stiles gets his bearings back. 

Peter watches them silently for a moment until the need to speak overwhelms him. “ _Stiles_ is your spark, Derek. He gives you back your Alpha power. Surely you can feel that.” 

Stiles stands beside him, an arm hastily tucked around Derek’s waist and leaning heavily on Derek’s shoulder. “Is he right?” 

“I don’t know,” Derek mutters. He closes his eyes and lets his body, his wolf, feel the contact with Stiles. His eyes blink open and he can feel the blazing red of his Alpha eyes showing. He gasps, then lets his head fall back to howl.

“Derek?” Stiles whispers, voice catching. “Whats happening?” 

“You gave him back his Alpha status,” Peter says, tone tinged with awe. “I’ve never seen it happen.” 

“Why me? How could I do that?” 

“Only one person can do that for a born wolf,” Derek says, voice rough. He lets his fanged teeth show. “Go,” he snarls at Peter. “Leave us.” 

“Of course.” Peter steps away. “I wasn’t going to leave him down there. That’s why I came back.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Derek says firmly. “You won’t do it again.” 

“No. I won’t.” 

“Tell me what’s happening,” Stiles demands. He looks between Derek and Peter, groaning when the movement of his head makes his injuries hurt.

Derek rests his hand on Stiles’ forehead, veins going black as he instinctively takes Stiles’ pain. “Peter won’t hurt you again because he knows what I will do.” 

“What will you do?” Stiles almost sounds scared. 

“He’ll kill me for touching his mate.” 

Stiles gasps and Derek roars. 

Peter runs. 

Silence falls around them, but Stiles’ heavy breathing disturbs the peace. “Your _mate_?” 

“Calm down,” Derek murmurs gently. He lets his hand fall from Stiles’ forehead and pulls him a little closer. “My wolf knows the truth. He can sense your presence.” 

“Oh my God, Derek.” Stiles huffs out a nervous laugh. “Are you going to turn me?”

“No. You’re strong enough as a human,” Derek says honestly. “My mother, my Alpha, would have loved to have a human like you in our pack.” 

Stiles gives a small smile before his eyes go wide. “Your wolf wants me, but what if you don’t?” 

Derek laughs. He turns his head and absently kisses Stiles’ forehead. “Nine times out of ten, my wolf and I want the same thing.” 

“What if I’m the exception to the rule?” Stiles asks, looking worried. 

“You’re always going to be an exception to the rule,” Derek says, grinning. “But at least you’ll be _my_ exception.” 

Stiles grins tiredly. He yawns, and slips a little in Derek’s grip. “Does an Alpha carry his mate if he can’t walk?” 

Derek’s expression turns serious. “Stiles? How do you feel?” 

“I feel like your crazy uncle kidnapped me and now I’ve just found out something totally life altering. I need rest. Tomorrow, you’re going to help me find a way to explain to my father what being an Alpha’s mate means.”

“You’re being very calm about this,” Derek says, unsure about how hard Stiles actually hit his head. 

Stiles shrugs. “Plenty of time for panic later. Exhausted now.” 

“Let’s get you home.” 

“Okay,” Stiles says hoarsely. He fights another yawn. “As your mate, can I demand things?” 

Derek rolls his eyes, resigned to what his future could involve with Stiles as part of his life. His wolf seems content to humor their mate. “Within reason.” 

Stiles leans his head on Derek’s shoulder and turns his head to rest his face against Derek’s neck. “I want the Camaro back.” 

Derek snorts. “That’s really what you want? All the things in the world you could ask for and you ask for the Camaro?”

“Mmmm,” Stiles moans sleepily. “I had too many fantasies featuring that car. Now that you’ve realized I’m too good to let go, I think you should indulge me.” 

“Indulge you,” Derek echoes. He takes a sharp breath and nods decisively. “I can get the Camaro back.” 

“This seems to be working out already,” Stiles whispers. 

Not even two minutes later, he’s asleep and Derek swings him up into his arms before he falls to the ground. He looks down at Stiles in his arms and takes a moment to take it all in.

Derek’s wolf has good taste. He smiles and presses another kiss to Stiles’ forehead while he can get away with it without being called a sap and trudges back towards the Toyota, smile still in place.


End file.
